Burgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner!
by imagination2805
Summary: When America/Alfred has finally had enough of England/Arthur always being grumpy he decides to see if he change that :D Usuk Maybe Hints of other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**Burgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner!**

**Hallo.**

**Now we (me and Nansij) are back with a new story! yaaaay!**

**Disclamer: We don't own Hetalia because if we did there would be more usuk! ^^**

********START STORY!********

Arthur was sitting in his classroom listening closely to what the teacher was saying, when suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at his old faithful Nokia, and saw a new message from 'Awesome Hero'. _That bloody idiot has changed his name again.. -.-;_

He sighed as he picked up the phone, and read the text.

'Sup dude? ;)'

Arthur looked at his screen, placed his fingers on the phone and wrote back.

'I am not a "dude", and nothing is up! Stop texting me in class.'

A loud voice rang through the room.

"Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones, there is no texting in class. I'll see you both in detention!"

Arthur quickly put his phone back in his pocket, and threw a death glare at the soon to be dead american.

_I'm gonna bloody murder that wanker!_

The rest of the class continued as normal. The bell rang, and all the students rushed out of the door.

Arthur saw Alfred grabbed his stuff and run for the door. _Oh no! He's _not _getting away!_ Arthur grabbed his bag and ran after him. Luckily for Arthur, Alfred didn't get far before he caught up to him.

"Alfred. F. Jones! Stop now!" Arthur shouted. Alfred turned around with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Heya dude, didn't see ya there..." Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you bloody saw me, I was right behind you. But the real problem is, why the hell did you write to me in the middle of class?!"

"Ehh..."

"Now I have bloody detention!"

"Heh... I'm sorry dude"

"That is not bloody good enough!" Arthur stomped away to his next class, furious. Alfred just stood there flabbergasted.

At lunch Arthur was still grumpy, so when Alfred came over to eat with him he wasn't very pleased.

"Hey dude-"

"I told you to stop calling me dude!" Arthur took an angry bite of his sandwich.

"Then how about Iggy?!"

"For gods sake my name is Arthur, not Iggy or dude or anything else you can think of!"

"What ever you say Iggy! Want a cheez doodle?"

"No! I don't want your bloody cheez doodles, you wanker!" England snapped back. Americas face dropped.

"Why are you always so angry? I remember when we were little you, were always happy and smiling, and you would always play with me whenever I asked. Now it's only bloody this and wanker that! You're grumpy all the time and you're always mean to me." Alfred was shocked at what had just escaped his lips, and he regretted it immediately.

Arthur's head was hanging, suddenly he shot up and ran away from the cafeteria, leaving his food and alfred at the table. _What does that bloody wanker know about anything? _Arthur ran and ran, and nearly fell a few times but he carried on going. After what seemed like hours he finally stopped running. Whilst getting his breath back he looked around and realised he had ended up in an old and rusty playground. Memories of him and Alfred starting to play back in his mind, tears escaped his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Arthur staggered over to the abused swing set, and then sat down in one of the old, dirty swings, while trying to wipe his tears away with his sleeve. _How would he understand anything I feel? I can't help i've become a grumpy old bastard! It's mostly his fault anyway. _Arthur suddenly heard something walking on the gravel behind him...

**So this was the first chapter. Tell us in the comments if you like it, or if you don't like it... X3**

**See you guys in the next chapter! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo :D**

**Sup dudes? WE ARE STILL ALIVE! And Nansij helped me again... like she always does XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Hetalia!**

***********START STORY**********

Arthur suddenly heard something walking on the gravel behind him...

He didn't dare to look up, he already knew who was coming. "What!?" He snapped.

Alfred's voice rang trough the air. "I'm sorry but i'm right, you are always moody..."

Arthur turned around. "I am not!"

"You are so!"

"I am so not!"

"You are! I bet you couldn't be happy for the rest of the day"

"I could too!"

"Then prove it! Spent the rest of the day with me and be happy. If you fail then you have to eat hamburgers all day tomorrow." Alfred said with a large grin on his face.

"F-Fine! But if I win, you must read shakespeare... all of his plays!"

Alfred's face fell as he stuttered. "R-Read... all of t-them..?"

"Yes."

"Well thats okay, 'cause i'm going to win anyways."

"We'll see about that!" Arthur smirked.

"So dude, what are we gonna do?" Alfred said excitedly.

"First of a bit of friendly advice, it's 'going to' not gonna. And we're going back to school."

"No we have to get the most out the day, we've already lost some our precious time together!"

"O-Okay, but just for today." Arthur blushed slightly.

"I know where to go first!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur's face went white. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Alfred grinned, and started dragging Arthur along.

_(Ze awesome timeskip!)_

As they got off the bus, Arthur could hear screaming and laughter. He turned around to see a massive amusement park. _He can't be bloody serious about this... _Arthur thought. He was just about to say it out loud, as he remembered the bet. _Shit this is going to be harder than I thought!_ Alfred grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him excitedly into the amusement park. "Watch where you're going you bloody git-" _I nearly tripped!_

Alfred turned around. "What did you say, Iggy?" He asked innocently.

"Eeehh.. n-nothing! I didn't say anything..!" Arthur stuttered.

"Okay dude, then lets get going!" Alfred exclaimed as he once again pulled Arthur along. _He is still holding my hand... his hand is warm- wait what!?_ As if Alfred could read Arthurs mind, he let go of his hand.

"You okay dude..?" Alfred asked whilst standing in the queue to buy tickets.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Your face is all red...?"

_Fuck I didn't even notice, think fast!_ "I...ehh... it's hot" Arthur muttered in a low voice. _Great, best excuse ever..._

As they got closer to the ticket booth, Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled. " I don't have any money on me, do you?"

"Wha- You don't have any bloody-!" he paused. _I have to be nice._ "That's fine i'll pay this time."

Alfred was shocked. "T-That's nice of you..." Maybe he was going to lose this bet.

When they finally got into the amusement park, Alfred was practically jumping up and down from excitement. "Omg! Which one do we try first?! Should we go over there? Or over there? Over there?! Ooooooh! Lets try the big rollercoaster first!" Alfred grasped Arthurs hand and dragged him over to the _rollercoaster__._ Luckily there wasn't a long line, so they got on straight away. As the rollercoaster slowly started to roll upwards, Arthur gripped the handlebars until his knuckles turned white. "Ehh.. Alfred? This is maybe a bad time to tell you, but I am terrified of heights." Alfred was just about to say something, when the rollercoaster dropped. Arthur screamed. The ride was hell for Arthur as he screamed at the top of his lungs the whole time. Alfred on the other hand was having a great time, seeing Arthur like that made him laugh. When the rollercoaster stopped, Arthur was clinging onto Alfred. His face was Completely white and his eyes looked emtpy.

"Dude? You okay?" Alfred waved a hand infront of Arthur.

Arthur couldn't speak or move, and the other people were waiting for them to get out, so Alfred decided to pick Arthur up, bridal style, and carry him out of the rollercoaster. He walked over to a bench and put him down, Arthur went from white to red from embarrassment.

"Okay, I guess we should stay away from the big rollercoasters from now on."

"That would probably be a good idea..." Arthur sighed.

"Then lets try the haunted house!" Alfred shouted.

_Oh god why..._

**That was this awesome chapter, we'll be back soon ;D**

**Please review... sadly we don't have anymore cookies left to give you so... you can have a picture of Nansij! (just kidding)**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

********STORY START*********

Oh god why...  
Alfred pushed Arthur over to the haunted house. The queue was also short here, so they didnt have to wait that long before the got in. As soon as Arthur walked in, he noticed how dark it was. He almost couldn't see Alfred, who was running far ahead.

"Hey wanker, Wait up!"

Alfred stopped, and turned to face Arthur. "Why can't you walk faster?" Alfred was just about to run away again, when he triggered a jump-scare, making a ghosty looking thing fall down from the roof. "AAAAAAAARRRRHHHHH!" Alfred jumped 10 feet in to the air and screamed.

"Ha! That's what you get for being a idiot!" Arthur said triumphantly.

Alfred walked over to Arthur and said. "I-I'm not scared or anything. But if you are, i'll just, this time, let you hold my hand..." Alfred took Arthurs hand, not waiting for an answer.

"You blood-"_ I have to be nice! Bullshit... he can't hear what i'm thinking! I can be mean in my mind!_ "I-I mean... Thank you!" He blushed and looked away. _Nailed it!_

"No prob, dude!" Alfred said after he'd calmed down. They followed the corridor further into the haunted house. Suddenly a man jumped out of a hole in the wall, and grabbed Arthur. Alfred panicked and started screeming. "OMG! Dude! Somebody is holding you! What the fahk do I do?!"

Whilst Alfred was screaming and crying, the man holding Arthur asked. "You want to give your friend a good scare?"

_This is the perfect opportunity to get revenge without losing the bet!_  
So Arthur answered. "Sure why not?" With an evil smile plastered on his face. The man pulled Arthur with him through the hole, and left poor Alfred all alone in the darkness. When Alfred finally realised he was alone, he panicked even more than before.  
"ARTHUR! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!" Alfred said as he started to hit the wall, with his fists. "Omg! What do I do?!" Alfred started to run down the corridor as fast as he could, whilst tears streamed down his face. Many things jumped out at him, as he ran past, scaring him even more. But finally he could see a light at the end of the corridor, which made him run faster. When suddenly a hand came out through the wall and grabbed his ankle, making him fall. A high-pitched squeal came from Alfred, as he quickly scurried out of the house. When he came out the first thing he saw was Arthur, he hurried over to him and broke down.

_Bloody hell i've never seen him like this before! I feel kind of guilty..._

Alfred looked up at Arthur with tears streaming down his face, and hiccuped. "A-Arthur... don't l-leave me like that ever again!" Arthur couldn't think of anything else to do, so he just put his arms around Alfred and tried to comfort him.  
"Hush, if you want me to stay I will." Arthur said calmly whilst he stroked Alfred's hair.  
"Can we," Alfred sniffed, "go to McDonalds?"_ Alfred looks adorable... wait... what the hell was that? I... don't... have feelings for this idiot? Do I?_

**We won't be uploading for a while since someone (Nansij) is going on holiday and leaving me all alone ;_;**

**I LOVE CAKE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo**

**We are finally back .3. Did ya miss us?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia...**

***********************************************START STORY********************************************* ****

_Do I?_

_No... that can't be possible. Of course I don't, i've been listening to that frog to much!_

A hand waved in front of his face, "Arthur? You coming?"

Arthur shaked his thoughts away, "Yes... Lets go."

They then walked to McDonald's to get some so called 'food'. Alfred was still snivelling, as they walked past all the rides. But as the massive yellow 'M' sign came in sight, his face lit up. "Come on Artie let's hurry up!" Alfred beamed at his british friend.

"My name is not Artie..." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? d'ya say sometin',Artie~?"

Arthur glared at the ground. "N-No.. I said nothing!"

As they were standing outside the fast food restaurant, Arthur crinkled his nose in disgust. But as had to be nice, he walked anyway. When they arrived at the counter, Alfred literally exploded.

"I need 5 big mac's, 2 big fries, 6 cheese burger's, 4 hamburger's, 2 mc chicken's, 5 wrap's and 3 super size soda's." The waitress was flabbergasted. "You need anything Arthur?" Alfred said turning to Arthur who's mouth was hanging open.

"I-I-I'll just have some t-tea, please." After a long wait they finally got their food and settled down the in corner of the almost empty restaurant. Alfred quickly began munching on his food, as Arthur sipped his mildy warm tea.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Arthur inquired.

"Why?~ You have a problem?" Alfred smirked.

"No! It was just a friendly question." Arthur laughed awkwardly, as Alfred went back to his eating. Arthur stared intensely at the chips, slowly reached out to take one and held it up to inspect it closely. It smelled of potatoes and grease. _What the bloody hell is this?! Some sort of potato? It looks like chips. But it's called fries...hmm..? It is a chip! or is it..? I may as well eat it to be sure._ Arthur slowly lifted the chip, to his slightly open mouth. Alfred then noticed what Arthur was doing and stopped eating, putting his focus on the brit. Arthur gradually chewed the chip and stiffened, followed by him spitting the chip out in disgust.

"Dude, What the hell?! Now there's your drool and fries all over my glasses!" Alfred exclaimed.

"That was the shittiest food I've ever tasted!" Arthur downed the rest of his tea to get the horrid taste out of his mouth.

"What did you just say? That was kinda gloomy!" Alfred sang.

"T-That wasn't me!" Arthur proclaimed.

Alfred smirked. "I'm pretty sure it was you! D'ya remember our little bet?"

"...maybe, can't we just forget what I just said?" Arthur begged.

"Hmm... if you do something, I may be able to overlook it!"

Arthur sighed. "What do you want me to do, Alfred?"

"Maybe you could... but I don't think you'd have the balls to do it!" Alfred said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Just tell me what I have to do!"

"You just have to shout to the restaurant what a hero I am, for giving you another chance!" Alfred made his hero pose.

"W-What... do I really have to?"

"Yes! Hurry up before I change my mind!"

"F-Fine you-...fine" Arthur muttered. He noticed the now crowded restaurant, and got a pink tint of colour on his cheeks. He rose from his seat, took a deep breath, and-

**Ah, nothing like a good old cliffhanger xD **

**As always please favourite and review! It's lovely to see new reviews .3. **

**Until next time... Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo ._.**

**Enjoy, it took forever to write... we get distracted easily! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia ;-;**

***********************************STORY START************************************

He rose from his seat, took a deep breath and-

"ALFRED F. JONES IS MY HERO!" Arthur blurted out as fast as he could, and then hurriedly hid under the table. Everyone stared at the brit, who has suddenly gotten a tomato-red face.

"I totally should've recorded that!" Alfred laughed loudly, as everybody in the restaurant turned back to what they were doing. "Dude, you're gonna come out?"

"N-NO!" Arthur said stubbornly.

"Aww why nawt?!~" Alfred pouted and looked down under the table, to see Arthur's flushing face. "Poke poke." Alfred said as he poked Arthur's cheek. "Are you coming out now?"

"Asdfghjkl..." Arthur mumbled, grabbed Alfred's jacket (he'd apparently taken off before), sat up on his chair and put it over his own head. "Are you ready to leave yet, Alfred?"

Alfred chuckled slightly. "I guess I could take the rest to go." Alfred wrapped his food up and put it in the brown bag, he'd got from the counter lady. Arthur stood up, waiting impatiently for Alfred to finish, so they could leave. "Aren't you going to take my jacket off your head?!" Alfred asked the blushing brit, and when Arthur didn't answer he shrugged and walked away. "Well! Let's go then!" When they got outside, Alfred noticed how dark it had gotten. They walked slowly over to the bus stop, without uttering a word to each other. When they finally arrived at the bus stop Arthur stifled a yawn. "I think it's time for me to head home..."

"Wha?! Why?" Alfred exclaimed.

"E-Eh I'm tired..? So I want to go to bed." Arthur stated simply.

"But we can just stay at my house." Alfred suggested, and Arthur looked at him flabbergasted. "You know my house is closer and... and- The bet isn't over yet!" He almost shouted.

"Do you seriously mean I have to be with you until this bloody bet is over, which is tomorrow?!" Arthur shrieked.

"Uh yeah~ that's the bet!"

"I will do no such thing." Arthur said stubbornly.

Alfred wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so he grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him into the nearest bus, which's route ended on Alfred's street. Arthur opened his mouth, but soon closed it again, not wanting to lose the bet now. They settled down in the back of the bus, Arthur next to the window, so Alfred could be sure Arthur didn't run off. The bus started driving soon after.

_Why's that idiot still holding my hand?_ Arthur yawned. _God i'm tired. I just need to keep myself awake until we get to Alfred's house. But i'm so tired..._ Arthur struggled to keep his eyelids open, but his body was too tired to stay awake. Unconsciously he laid his head against Alfred's shoulder, closed his eyes and soon after sleep overtook him.

**(Alfred's POV, because we can XD)**

Alfred heard Arthur yawn beside him, and soon he felt something lay itself on his shoulder. _OMG! Arthur is sleepin' on my shoulder! WhatdoIdo?! WhatdoIdo?! WhatdoIdo?!_ Alfred glanced at Arthur's face. _It's the first time I've got to see his face so close. He looks so calm, when he's sleeping. It suits him better, than that grumphy face he always has. _Alfred looked out the window, and noticed their arrival to his street. _We're at my house now. But I don't wanna wake him up! Oh, I've got an awesome idea!_ Alfred gently slid his arms under Arthur's back and legs and picked him up bridal style, carefully, so he wouldn't wake him up. Alfred walked off the bus and over to his house. When Alfred entered, he laid Arthur on the sofa and went to the kitchen to put his food in the fridge. Suddenly a scream sounded through out the house, waking a curtain brit from his sleep.

"Alfred! What's wrong?!" Arthur ran for the kitchen.

**Remember we love reviews, and they make us write faster xD**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo.**

**This would have been up earlier, but we had internet problems soooooo... it's totally not our fault ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own hetalia ;-;**

***************************START STORY*************************

"Alfred! What's wrong?!" Arthur ran for the kitchen.

Arthur stood in front of the kitchen door, his hand on the door handle. When suddenly the door yanked him forward.

**(Alfred's POV, because we can... again XD)**

_OMG! What do I do? I need to get out of here. _Alfred started to back towards the door. _Slowly... so it doesn't notice me. _As soon as Alfred could feel the door handle, he turned around and jerked the door open. But before he could get out of the room, he felt something bump into him causing him to scream. "WAAAAAAH!" He backed up again, whilst shouting. "Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme! I haven't done anything wrong I just wanted to put my food in the fridge!"

"Calm down you pramhead! It's just me." Alfred opened his eyes, slowly, to see the furry eyebrows of a certain brit, and started his rambling.

"OMG! Iggy the devil's in here!"

"What are you rambling about, Alfred?" Arthur asked, holding back the urge scold Alfred about the nickname.

"Over there... in the corner..." He hissed, and pointed at said place.

**(Arthur's POV, o.O)**

Arthur turned to look at the corner. "What?! I can't see anything!"

"How can't you see it! That black demon thing over there!" Alfred wined. Arthur walked closer to the corner. "Watch out! It could be dangerous..." Alfred said worriedly. Arthur stopped suddenly, just in time to see a big black thing hanging in front of his face.

"...a spider..?"

"THAT'S NOT A SPIDER! THAT'S A MASIVE BLACK MONSTER!"

Arthur sighed. "Do you want me to remove it?!"

"YES! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

_God! That stupid git. For one second I actually thought he was in danger!_

Arthur, who didn't want to kill the spider, took hold of one of it's eight legs, walked over to the nearest window, opened it and let the spider crawl away, before he turned to Alfred again.

"You didn't kill it! Now it's gonna get it's friends and come back for me!"

"I can assure you, Alfred. It won't come back."

"I don't believe you." He hissed once more, before hurriedly trowing his food in to the fridge and exiting the kitchen. Arthur sighed and followed after him, before he could do something stupid again. When he finally found Alfred in the living room, he saw Alfred standing totally excited next to the TV. "Arthur! Look what I've found!" Alfred smashed a dvd in Arthur's face. It read '_The Ring_'.

"You want to watch horror movies at this hour?!" Arthur asked sceptically.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why..? Do you wanna complain about it?"

Arthur sighed. "If I watch this, can I go to bed afterwards?"

"Of course, Iggy!"

"...fine, then."

"YAY!" Alfred put the dvd in the silver dvd-player, and threw Arthur down on the sofa.

"Alfred, I prefer not to be thrown around like some rag doll, please."

"But you were too slow, I can't wait all day!" Alfred turned off the lights and plopped down beside Arthur. The movie started.

_God... He's such a pain in the arse. I just hope he won't get too scared. _

_It's only 5 minutes into the film, and he's already screaming like a little girl. It's not even that scary._

Arthur looked at Alfred who was cowering behind a pillow, with only the top of his head sticking out so he could see the movie. Suddenly there was a jump scare and the next thing Arthur saw was Alfred attacking him. Arthur tried to struggle out of Alfred's iron grip, but unfortunately wasn't strong enough. "A-Alfred could you please let g-go?"

"n-no way in hell dude!" Arthur could feel his face heating up.

_How am I going to get this wanker off?!_

**Yeah... Well as always please review and we'll be back with another chapter soon! We hope :D**


End file.
